Water-skiing is a very popular sport, and not all of those who enjoy it can afford a boat on which their skis and tow ropes are permanently carried. The invention therefore provides a portable rack for skis and tow ropes which may be carried to a boat, adjusted to the size of the boat, and quickly and releaseably mounted thereon and connected thereto and removed therefrom.